Mi Vida
by Hikari Vits
Summary: Una chica debe cambiar de colegio. Harta de tener que "ocultar" su personalidad Tomboy decide "reiniciar" su vida. Lo que no pensó es que a la hora de inscribirla la confundieron con un muchacho y volvería a encontrarse con sus anteriores compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaio! Vengo con un nuevo fanfic, y esta vez está más "profesional". Ok, no taaann profesional pero me siento muy feliz porque en este fanfic podrán conocerme más. Virtudes y defectos (que son muchos) También rarezas. Prometo no dejar el otro sin terminar, ya lo tengo todo escrito.**

**No sé si lo he mencionado, pero soy tomboy... no necesito que me maten, me gusta mi vida (se esconde debajo de la mesa)**

**Ok, estoy muy feliz, en FanFiction he hecho tantos amigos... y he leído tantas historias disparatadamente buenas que para mí es regla entrar todos los días a leer nuevas historias (y me confundo mezclando todas pero... bueno)**

**Esta historia está basada en mi vida, aunque ...¡no revelaré datos personales! (ni que fuera celebridad… me siento lo más alejada a eso posible) Lo siento pero soy demasiado desconfiada. Pero, aquí voy a escribir esta historia.**

**Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que les guste.**

Mi vida

Chapter 1: Así soy yo... pero no lo saben

La maestra explicaba la clase de matemática mientras yo me quejaba sobre que los profesores de primaria nos habían jodido. Lo que yo llamaba "factores de la resta" resultaban ser un número positivo y otro negativo, y esa bendita "rayita para restar" era el símbolo de un número negativo. Quizás quejándome mentalmente fue como perdí el hilo de la explicación de la profesora "estafadora numérica de niños".

Me sentaba cerca de mis mejores amigas. Neru estaba a mí lado: Una chica de cabello dorado hasta la cintura y ojos también dorados. Se econtraba decorando su cartuchera con brillantina, moños y otras cosas por el estilo mientras tarareaba una canción de Nicki Minaj bien bajo. Tenía trece años.

Merli frente a mí: Una chica de piel morena y cabello negro hasta media espalda, recogido en una coleta de costado y ojos oscuros. Ella prestaba atención a la clase como la buena alumna que era. Tenía también trece años.

Iroha al lado de Merli: Una pelirroja de ojos entre rosa y rojo. Se encontraba dibujando el retrato de uno de sus... no sé cuantos gatos. Trazaba su pelaje pelo por pelo ¡Demasiada paciencia! Yo lo hubiera pintado todo liso, ni sombras o algo parecido.

Yukari detrás de mi asiento: Una chica de cabello lila hasta media espalda, pero recogido en dos coletas y ojos también lilas. Se nos había unido al grupo a inicios del año anterior. No sabía lo que hacía, pues se encontraba, como dije, en el asiento de atrás.

Hola, mi nombre es Hikari, Hikari Vits. Tengo el cabello castaño arrubiado, o rubio oscuro según Iroha; hasta media espalda de largor. Mis ojos son normalmente verdes amarronados, pero a veces se muestran o completamente verdes, o completamente marrones, o muy raramente grises.

Tengo trece años y me encuentro a poco de terminar el séptimo grado. A decir verdad, este es mi último día de clases. Estudio en la escuela "Santiago de Triángulos" junto a mis amigas.

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué rayo de loco fue Santiago de Triángulos? Loco fue, de seguro quiso hacer honor a su apellido muy inusual, pero... ¿Acaso Vits es un apellido normal?

Extrañaré molestar a los maestros con preguntas sobre el tal de Santiago de Triángulos... preguntas que no contestaban porque de segura tampoco sabían si ese hombre existió, o si simplemente no sabían como llamar a la escuela.

En este 2014 entrante, deberé mudarme de escuela, pues mi madre a vuelto a casarse y ha quedado embarazada de...¡Mellizos! Debemos mudarnos a un lugar más grande, ya que a duras penas entramos cuatro en nuestro apartamento (mi hermano menor, mi mamá, mi padrastro y yo) ¡¿Qué decir de que entremos seis?!

En un inicio no estaba de acuerdo con mudarme de colegio, sin embargo pensé que era una manera de empezar desde cero. No quiero decirlo, mis amigas y yo somos cercanos demás, como hermanos.

¿Dije hermanos? Lo siento, no quería confundirme, sin embargo suele pasarme. Siempre digo a los demás que tiendo a generalizar todo, sin embrago eso es lo que quiero creer. La verdad, aunque no me guste decirlo así, es que no me considero del todo una _chica. _Claro que no lo hago a propósito, y Neru vive criticándome por eso, pero se me escapa de la boca. Es automático.

Bien, físicamente soy una chica, eso se notaría al verme... no apresentable. Pero, si me vieran por la calle estarían entre un chico joven y una chica DEMASIADO masculina. Aunque suele pasarme lo primero.

Odio las faldas y los vestidos, te limitan los movimientos. No me gustan también los shorts, muestran demasiado las piernas y no me interesa mostrarlas. El maquillaje, a decir verdad, me parece incómodo: conjunto de polvos y químicos que muy bien no sabes derivados de donde son... además de que oculta lo que eres en verdad... pero no deseo juzgar a nadie, si atí te gusta maquillarte, bien por tí. No lo considero algo malo, quizas sea muy quisquilloso... ¡Rayo! Otra vez, quisuillosa, no quise confundirme.

Amo el fútbol y las artes marciales, aunque no sean actividades exclusivamente masculinas. Al contrario, el mejor luchador de nuestro Dojam es una chica. Sin embargo, en el lugar donde practico fútbol soy la única chica... a menos que haya una como yo y la confunda con un chico.

Soy Gamer, sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a mi "profesión", pues con las clases de fútbol, las de taekwondo y las salidas a andar en skate y hacer grafittis me mantienen divertidamente ocupada (¡Sí! dije "ocupada" y no "ocupado")

Tengo dos amigos, que curiosamente están en la práctica de fútbol y en las clases del taekwondo. Con ellos puedo coversar sobre temas que a mis amigas no le interesan en lo más mínimo, aunque igual se esfuerzan en oírme.

Ellos son Rinto y Rei. Junto a ellos voy a andar en skate y a inundar el mundo de grafittis sobre cualquier cosa. Creo que el último grafitti que hicimos causó buena impresión, aunque ese fue considerado como un acto de bandalismo o algo por el estilo. Pero, volviendo a que causó buena impresión, nos llamaron a los tres a hacer nuestro primer grafitti "legal", que nos encomendaron para el muro de una secundaria japonesa aquí, en Paraguay. Coincidentemente, Rinto y Rei estudian en esa secundaria.

Claro que nada de lo que dije anteriormente me vuelve un chico, pero si vamos con la sinceridad me siento más cómoda vestida (y hasta confundida) como un chico.

Mis amigas no saben que me visto de chico, ni sobre mis gustos. Tengo miedo de que no confíen más en mí por ser diferente, aunque todas somos el colmo de diferentes. ¿Cómo nos volvimos amigas? Ni la más perdida idea.

En fin, por ellas debo cuidarme a la hora de vestirme como me visto normalmente. Es que no tardarían en reconocerme, aunque me vista y actúe completamente distinta a como suelo actuar. Mi rostro es MUY reconocible.

De pronto tocó el timbre. Podría decirse que prácticamente salté resortada (de resorte) de mi asiento pegando un gran salto. Siempre lo mismo: timbre = salto mío = risas de mis compañeros = yo diciendo "no volveré a caer", pero volviendo a sobresaltarme cuando la campanilla me saca de mis pensamientos.

Ya repuesta del susto inicial, tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila negra. Al colgármela al hombro me invadió un horrible dolor en las articulacione e inevitablemente deje caerla al suelo, o mejor dicho, en el pie de Iroha.

- Lo siento – dije algo apenada mientras movía lentamente mis hombros. Ambos me dolían.

Recordé que el día anterior había luchado con todas mis fuerzas en el taekwondo. De seguro me había esforzado más de lo que podía. ¡Nunca más aceptaré una apuesta de Rinto!

"Te apuesto a que no ganas en una lucha contra el Sabonin" **(N/A: Maestro en el Taekwondo)**

"Hecho"

Rinto tenía razón. Perdí olímpicamente y volví llena de moretones.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y logré cargar mi mochila. Como siempre, las cinco fuimos las últimas en salir del aula. Merli apagó las luces del salón y los ventiladores para luego retirarnos.

Era hora, debía decirles que me iba. Quizás le verían el lado bueno... ya no estaría golpeándolas accidentalmente.

Caminabamos las cinco juntas. Merli, Yukari y yo vivimos cerca (hasta que me mude) e Iroha y Neru iban a la parada del bús. Quizás iba demasiado callada e Iroha lo notó.

- Luciérnaga ¿que pasa? ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

Hice una mueca al oír el sobrenombre que me puso Iroha. Ella me llamaba Luz, Lucy, o en el peor de los casos: Luciérnaga.

Hikari significa "luz" en japonés... creo.

La pelirroja me vió, y al notar que no contestaba se preocupó más.

- Kai – inició la pelirroja llamándome por el apodo que me gusta - ¿Estás bien?

- Yo...- miré a los ojos de mis cuatro amigas – me mudo de colegio este año.

Neru me miró y me contestó con un "estás jugando ¿no?"

Yo expliqué la razón de mi partida, algo triste, sin embargo en mi interior celebraba el irme. Desde el primer día de clases en ese colegio me ocuparía de no disfrazarme de "feminidad". Si hacía amigos, me querrían por lo que soy y no por lo que aparentaba ser.

Claro que mis amigas son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, sin embargo a veces tengo la sensación de que si les digo acerca de mi "odio" a la mayoría de lo femenino ya no se sentirían cómodas a mi lado. No quiero perder los lazos que habíamos creado.

- No es como si no volviéramos a vernos jamás – intenté tranquilizarlas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Discutimos el tema un poco más, pero no deseo recordarlo, me pone triste estar feliz por comenzar desde cero, siento cierta culpa.

Pasó un tiempo, hasta que oí que mi celular recibía un mensaje de texto. Tomé mi celular y noté que era del número de Rei.

Abrí el SMS y leí lo siguiente:

"_K onda? Komo ban las cozas? Ya bienes tarde_ _tenemos k hacer el grafiti. Soy Rinto. M cel sta sin bateria._

Claro que por la ortografía debía de ser de Rinto, pero... ¡Claro! Había olvidado que el grafitti debíamos hacerlo hoy.

Me despedí de mis amigas y salí corriendo desesperadamente. Doblé la esquina hacia la izquierda y entré en un edificio alto. Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso y entré en el apartamento número seis.

Apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa, lanzé mi mochila al suelo (ya que el sofá donde acostumbro dejarla estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, para la mudanza) y corrí a mi habitación. Me quité el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca bajo un vestido gris con un lazo rojo en el cuello y lo lanzé por los aires en distintas direcciones, sin importarme si se perdía ya que estaba decidida a jamás volver a usar una incómoda falda. Vestí unos jeans masculinos, una camiseta blanca (creo que un talle mayor que el mío), una campera liviana color negro con la palabra "asimétrico" escrita en la espalda y me puse una gorra gris recogiendo mi cabello, como suelo usarla.

Lanzé unas latas de pintura en spray para los grafittis, mi celular y el pendrive con los fanfics que me encontraba escribiendo a mi mochila negra y, con los mismos calcetines del uniforme, me calzé unos zapatos deportivos también grandes, pero cómodos.

Nos reuniríamos en una plaza, la cual estaba algo lejos, así que tomé el bús, pero baje una parada antes que la mía para andar un poco en skate hasta el lugar.

Al llegar Rinto y Rei se encontraban recostados en una banco. Rei, que tenía el cabello negro y ojos dorados, se encontraba mirando el cielo y Rinto, un rubio de ojos celestes, estaba jugando algún juego en un celular, que supuse que era de Rei ya que el de Rinto estaba sin batería.

- ¡HOLA! - grité para asustarlos cuando salté del skate cerca de la banca.

Rei pareció apenas sobresaltarse, pero Rinto dió un salto soltando el móvil (el cual dió en el suelo y se desarmó completamente) y terminó en la acera con un raspón en los codos.

Éste se volteó hacia mí y me dió un puñetazo directo al estómago tumbándome al suelo, desde donde me apriete el estómago, donde recibí el impacto, sintiendo una ligera falta de aire.

Demás está decir que me dolió.

- Aaauu – sollozé en el suelo.

- Vamos, levántate. Así pareces una niña – se burló Rinto. Rei me miró por un pequeño segundo, mientras terminaba de armar su celular y lo encendía.

Bien, en ese momento me enteré de algo: _Ellos creen que soy un muchacho._

"_Genial" _pensé sarcásticamente.

Me levante cuidadosamente, sin apoyarme con brazos, ya que aún me dolían ambos hombros, y tomé el skate.

- ¡Los reto a una carrera hasta ese puesto de comida!- gritó Rinto, ignorando el que casi me mata pocos segundos antes.

El puesto se encontraba del otro lado de toda la plaza, así que alistamos nuestros skates y salimos disparados.

Caímos algunas veces, nos reímos (incluyendo a Rei, y eso es todo un logro) pero finalmente llegamos a la meta en un indiscutible empate.

Ambos chicos pidieron unos churros de dulce de leche, pero yo opté por una paleta helada.

- En una semana iniciamos las clases – dijo Rei, en medio de una conversación cuando estabamos camino al colegio japonés.

Mi primer pensamiento fue "¿Acaso ellos no tienen vacaciones?".

Rei me miró por el rabillo del ojo, y seguramente notando mi expresión de confusión agregó:- Nosotros seguimos otro sistema de educación. Las vacaciones las tomamos en los meses "Septiembre", "Octubre" y "Noviembre".

Asentí, algo habré entendido.

Al llegar al colegio, quedé impactada. ¡Era gigante! Claro que el nombre ayudó a lograr esa impresión (que era igual de extraño que el de mi colegio: "Lord Bienodiado Amateo"... ¿Quién rayos pone los nombres a los colegios de aquí?)

El colegio estaba rodeado de blancos muros, en los cuales supusimos debíamos hacer el grafitti. Los tres contemplamos la construcción: yo con admiración, Rei indiferente, y Rinto con una expresión de desagrado, aunque enseguida se puso a reír.

Dos hombres jóvenes se nos acercaron. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello y los ojos azules, vestía una camisa blanca bien planchada, una corbata anudada, unos pantalones café. El otro era pelirrojo, vestía exactamente la misma ropa que el otro hombre, solo que con la camisa arrugada y manchada de un líquido naranja, la corbata colgando de un hombro, los pantalones siendo arrastrados por los suelos y el cabello despeinado.

- Konichiwa, Kaito-sensei – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- _Sólo podía ser la idea de Akaito_– murmuró Rinto a Rei, aunque lo oí – Hola Akaito-sensei, él es Kai – dijo señalandome.

Yo le extendí el brazo para estrecharlo, pero el pelirrojo chocó la palma de su mano con la mía. ¿Enserio era un maestro? Parecía un adolescente.

- Soy el maestro Shion Akaito, pero pueden llamarme Akaito – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia algo simpática.

- Eres el único que cree que eres maestro. Si alguna vez dejáras de meterte a mitad de mis clases y hacerte el profesor. Pobres alumnos, terminaran mareando todo – dijo el peliazul- Por eso el año pasado casi todos mis alumnos reprobaron.

Reí disimuladamente. El peliazul seguía quejándose, mientras que el pelirrojo lo tomaba todo a juego. La pelea duraría, aunque Akaito no oponía resistencia; lo mejor sería empezar ya con la obra de arte.

Tardamos un poco, sin embargo estoy orgullosa del resultado de nuestro trabajo: Un mural con varias banderas japonesas y paraguayas, bicicletas andando en caminos que se formaban con la lengua de un mounstruo (rara idea mía que dibujé luego en mi cartuchera blanca, aunque se manchó y nunca logré limpiarla), árboles de sakuras (flores de cerezos) que crecían de cabeza, personas con kimonos y trajes tradicionales del Paraguay (que vaya a saber uno como se llaman...)

Claro que todo estaba al tipo callejero que nos caracteriza... un estilo algo psicodélico.

En una pequeña esquina los tres firmamos y nos retiramos silenciosamente, ya que los maestros seguían discutiendo.

Andé en skate hasta la plaza, con mis amigos, y luego cada uno fue por su lado, aunque Rei y Rinto viven muy cerca.

Tomé el bús, el cual agradezco que no llegó muy tarde, y llegué a mi parada.

Bajé del vehículo y entré al edificio en el cual estaba mi apartamento. Al entrar en el ascensor, me encontré con un vecino, que me vió con una expresión extraña. Creo que fue muy directo al preguntarme lo siguiente: "¿Eres chico o chica?"

El hombre me conocía, entonces ya me había visto con vestidos y faldas. Apuesto de que él pensaba que me travestía...aunque... si era así tenía algo de razón.

Salí del ascensor con sólo haber dicho un "Buens días, señor".

Entré a mi casa rápidamente, aunque sinceramente esa pregunta despertó en mi un sentimiento al cual llamo... vergüenza... vergüenza de no haberlo dicho a mis amigas, a mi familia...

Ignoré ese impulso y corrí a mi habitación antes de que algún familiar me vea. Solamente logré oír algunas palabras de mi hermano menor, de 11 años.

"Necesitamos vacaciones"

Lo había dicho en un tono de queja, no de súolica ni nada por el estilo, así que atrajo brevemente mi curiosidad, aunque recordé que lo más importante era entrar a mi papel de "niña delicada"

Me vestí con la primera ropa femenina que encontré en mi camino, a lo que mi hermanito me dijo que andaba con un con un "combo rosa". No tardé en notar que toda la ropa que vestía, incluyendo los zapatos eran rosas. Me invadió una sensación de tristeza que logré explicar como... disconformidad, con lo que creen que soy.

Mis amigas... Iroha... Merli... chicas.

No quiero decir que son discriminativas... es decir, son MUY BUENAS como para discriminar, pero...bien, aquí van mis inseguridades. **(N/A: no me maten, amigas del alma. No es que quiera hablar mal de ustedes. Sólo describiré mis anteriores inquietudes y sus factores. Ok?... Espero que sea un ok.)**

Intente tocar el tema indirectamente recordando a una Tomboy que ví una vez en un shopping. Ella se encontraba con su familia, con el que creo que era su novio (la besó en la boca) e iba feliz, como una persona más. Sentí un sentimiento extraño... quería que fuera así, estar con mi familia tal como me gusta, sin que me juzguen, y disfrutando de la vida.

Opiniones de mis amigas:

dicen que las Tomboys son raras (aunque ella no sabe que significa "tomboy", para ella es travestismo) aunque "no es tan grave como que un hombre se vista de mujer"

dice que... ok, el punto de vista de Yukari no es muy claro para mí. Nunca estaba cuando tocaba el tema.

dice que tenen un ligero desequilibrio mental (fue el comentario que más me preocupo, ya que Merli fue una de las primeras amigas "verdaderas" que tuve. La primera resultó ser toda una aprovechadora)

respalda lo que dice Merli, agregando que cada una elige quien ser... o algo así. Debo decir que no la entendí muy bien que digamos.

Resultado: Dos rotundas negativas (Merli e Iroha) Una neutra (Neru) Y una con bello signo de interrogación (Yukari)

Claro que son sus opiniones, y no pienso obligarles a cambiarla. Aunque con dos negativas ya pierdo el valor.

Al anochecer, me deje caer sobre mi cama, abrazando cierto peluche de angel*.

Decidí dormir, cuando recordé algo importante. Tomé la laptop y me puse a escribir esto, para dejar constancia de lo que hice. Creo que estoy iniciando una especie de diario y... maldición, "Síndrome moe"

Bien, ahora me retiro, tengo que dormir... aunque si me pongo a leer fanfics hasta tarde nadie lo notará, además de que mañana es sábado y ya no hay clases, puedo dormir hasta tarde.

**Emmm... Hola. Mmmm, me siento bien en dar la cara depués de decirlo todo. Me siento más tranquila.**

**No me matarán... Nee?**

***Angelito. En ese peluche me "inspiré" en el fantasmita de Karin de "mi otro yo"(si claro, Kai... gran inspiración... si no notaron es sarcasmo)**

**Bien, me gustaría que les guste esta historia que se volverá más interesante. Y no juzguen mal ni a Merli ni a Iroha, que para mí son como unos ángeles (Neru y Yukari también son MUY BUENAS)**

**Sus personalidades estan basadas en las amigas que me donaron a Sanny Sweet (Neru), Andy (Merli. Andy ya aparecerá en "mi otro yo"), Bler (Iroha) y Liliana (Yukari. Liliana también aparecerá en breve)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! En el cual habrá más hechos que opiniones. **

**Ahh... me gustaía que dejen un review (comentario) para saber si voy por el buen camino. Es la primera historia que escribo en primera persona así que también pueden aconsejarme. Y... si quieren dejar un comentario que me diga "que rara eres. Todo por vestirte de chico" o algo así... también es bienvenido así que... Quiero apoyo moral!**

**En fin... Sigan así!**

**Nos vemos**

**Hikari Vits.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohaio! Estoy feliz que hayan personas que estén leyendo esta historia, cabe decir que cierta persona que me dio unos mensajes de ánimo muy alentadores (parece que estuviéramos en una telenovela) **

**Siento mucho que en el cap anterior en la última parte no se noten de quien es cada comentario, creo que lo escribí con otro tipo de letra y se borró. La primera opinión es de Neru, la segunda de Merli, la tercera de Iroha y Yukari es la que no toca el tema.**

**Bien, siento si tardo mucho el actualizar, sin embargo no creí que esta historia la subiría, pero como ya estaba toda en mi cuaderno (el cual mi entregue sin querer a mi profesora de historia creyendo que era su materia, y que después de leerlo un poco me dí cuenta y se lo arrebaté quizás demasiado brusco) decidí subirlo y convertirlo en un fic de Vocaloid, pero tuve un accidente y ahora estoy en estricto reposo así que: ¡A escribir!**

**Disclaimer: La Gran Mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Crypton Future Media y demás compañías. Sólo los uso para dar vida a mis fanfics.**

Mi vida

Chapter 2: Calificación… 0

Me levanté, muy cansada. ¡DE HABER SABIDO QUE DESPERTARÍA TAN TEMPRANO NO HUBIERA DORMIDO TAN TARDE!

Las cortinas de las ventanas habían sido removidas de su sitio original y ahora descansaban en cajas de cartón para la mudanza, así que el sol decidió dar con sus rayos de luz justo a mis párpados y aprovechar que él se encuentra flotando en el espacio para que no pueda golpearlo y… bien, el sol está hecho de fuego pero lanzarle un balde de agua fría le dolería como un buen golpe.

Por culpa del "Astro Rey" me levante a las… ¡Seis de la mañana! ¡Un sábado! Normalmente duermo hasta las diez.

Me levanté de la cama, ya que estaba segura de que no volvería a dormir.

Tomé una novela, que mi mamá me había recomendado leer y que yo la considero uno de los libros más originales que leí. Su nombre Era "Como Agua para Chocolate", escrito por Laura Esquivel. Ya llevaba cuatro días leyéndolo y era más de lo que tardaba normalmente en terminar una novela.

Estaba sumergida en esa bella historia que se desarrollaba alrededor de antiguas recetas cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Una mujer del cabello de mi mismo color entró a la habitación y me arrebató el libro de las manos enfadada.

Esa es mi querida madre, a la que simplemente llamo "má". Intentó no culparla cuando tiene esos arrebatos. Hago lo mismo que mi sabia abuela: Culpar a las hormonas del embarazo.

Mi abuela vive implorando que entienda a mi má, ya que con un sólo bebé es diícil con dos lo será aún más. Que la sobrecarga de hormonas la altera. Que yo en la pubertad y ella en el embarazo chocamos de frente ya que somos igual de tercas, que el día está nublado, blá blá blá.

No es que no me interese, TODO LO CONTRARIO. El problema es que vengo oyendo lo mismo cada día de mi vida.

Me senté en mi cama. Si mi má estaba molesta debería tener una buena razón... o una razón... o algo parecido a una razón.

Me refregué mi cerebro para ver si no olvidaba algo cuando oí las palabras de mi condena: -¡HIKARI BEATRICE SANJOU VITS! ¡SI NO VIENES AHORA NOS VAMOS AL ALMUERZO SIN TÍ!

Esa manía que tienen los adultos de gritarte el nombre completo... Hikari Beatrice es mi nombre, y Sanjou Vits mis apellidos aunque uso mi apellido materno casi siempre.

Pero volviendo a las palabras de mi condena... ¡OLVIDÉ EL ALMUERZO FAMILIAR!

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, pero no habían zapatos a la vista. Recorrí todo el segundo piso, sin embargo tardé mucho en encontrar un par de zapatos. ¡Un miserable par de mi talle! No, todos tenían que esconderse de mí.

Al bajar, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, me encontré con la sala vacía. Se habían ido sin mí... bien, sé como llegar a lo de mis abuelos... creo.

Bien... ya iba tarde, no necesitaba apresurarme. Tomé mi mochila negra, con las latas de pintura, el pendrive, mi celular y demás y salí a la calle.

Soy, sin duda, la persona con menos sentido de orientación en todo este país. No tengo prolemas en ubicar países en un planisferio o algo a gran escala. El problema que tengo es dentro de mi país. A duras penas había logrado ubicar los departamentos en el mapa del Paraguay, pero las calles me tenían hecho un nudo. **(N/A: Departamento es lo mismo que Estado o Provincia)**

Únicamente llegaría a la casa de mis abuelos desde mi colegio, así que me encaminé hacia allí.

Me puse a los headphones y empecé a oír una canción llamada "Beautiful Ground" de mi cantante favorita: Nano. No paso mucho para que empezara a cantarla en mi japonés principiante, aunque me detuve al notar que unas mujeres me miraban.

Ya había llegado a la esquna del colegio donde me encontré a Yukari caminando con su hermana, apenas un año menor, Gakuko.

- ¡Hola! - saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Nee, hola Yukari, hola Gakuko.

Me acerqué las dos.

- ¿Qué tal todo? - pregunté mientras ponía en pausa la música de mi celular.

- Todo bien - dijo Gakuko rápidamente mientras se agachaba para atar las cuerdas de sus zapatos.

Yukari sonrió: - Yo igual que ella. ¿Sabías que clasifiqué para el torneo de Gimnasia artístca?

La gimnasia para Yukari era muy importante, así que la felicité muy contenta. Ella practicaba gimnasia en la embajada de Japón, curiosamente donde yo practico taekwondo, donde Merli e Iroha estudian inglés, donde la madre de Iroha trabaja,y donde Haku (la prima de Merli) hace presentaciones de baile (y yo también antes, antes de enterarme QUE EL BAILE NO ES LO MÍO).

Gakuko volteó la cabeza y con enojo fingido murmuró un "y yo no".

Estabamos allí hablando de cualquier cosa cuando divisé a un chico pasando al otro lado de la cuadra. Tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que logré notar que no se trataba de un chico, sino de una chica.

- Mira – dijo Gakuko indicando hacia ella "disimuladamente" (a disimuladamente me refiero a señalarla con el dedo índice estirando el brazo lo más posible, a lo que la chica respondió ocultando los ojos) – Una chica que se viste de chico... Es una raza urbana ¿cierto?

- Tribu Urbana – corregí algo nerviosa – Y no lo es.

Interiormente quería ver a donde llevaría la conversación cuando de pronto una canción empezó a sonar.

_Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dango Dan-kaizoku._

Gakuko sonrió divertida mientras quitaba su celular de una carterita rosa que colgaba de su brazo. Yukari, por su parte, se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos implorando que esa música se calle de una vez.

- Es Pete – anunció Gakuko. No me sorprendió que Pete la llamara. Siempre estaban conversando en WhatsApp. En verdad, Yukari me había dicho que Gakuko pensaba que Pete era lindo... Raro – Quiere hablar contigo.

Gakuko le pasó el celular a su hermana.

- Hola Pete – dijo esta – Sí, tengo el número de Hikari... Ahhh... Emm, deja que yo la llamo... No hay de que... Chau.

Yo la miré esperando que me diga algo. Yukari se volvió a mí.

- Pete dice que llegas tarde para un almuerzo y que...

Bien... no escuché nada después de "y..." porque salí corriendo a la casa de mi abuela gritando un: -¡ADIOOOOOS!

Llegue a la casa algo agitada, así que antes de entrar respiré profundo algunas veces.

Una mujer rubia me abrió la puerta.

- _Oi tia Má – _saludé en portugués, el idioma que habla toda mi familia materna.

- _Esta o teu padrastro, e éle nao entende portugues. Melhor falar em espanhol para que nao se senta tao perdido _(Está tu padrastro, y él no entiende portugués. Mejor hablar en español para que no se sienta tan perdido) – dijo ella.

Yo asentí cuando me golpeó suavemente en la cabeza: - No vengas tan tarde.

-¡Icadi! - gritó alegre un niño de dos años recién cumplidos.

- ¡Bitio! - dije alegre arrodillándome. Bitio era su apodo. Su nombre era Fabrizio.

Me pareció extraño que en todo el almuerzo mi má no tocará el tema de mi llegada tardía, lo que agradecía a mi ángel de la guardia.

Al terminar el almuerzo, mi mamá me dio una noticia algo... decepcionante: ¡LAS CALSES DEL NUEVO COLEGIO COMENZABAN EL LUNES!

Me inscribirían al colegio de Rinto y Rei, y a Pete también... Sí claro... muuuy emoocionante.

Quería mostrar una formal queja pero mi abuela me frenó con una atemorizante mirada. La excusa de que el bebé esto, el bebé aquello, funcionaba bien. Sin embargo parecía olvidar que no era "el bebé" sino "los bebés"

Me callé guardando para mí mis opiniones... De todas maneras no creo que hubiera ido a nadar al lago o algo parecido. El agua no es lo mío, deseo dejarlo claro.

Luego de almorzar, Pete me arrastró a una habitación con computadora, frente a la cual se instaló a "enseñarme" a jugar un juego.

Aunque el pobre chico se esforzaba, no entendía nada de lo que me explicaba.

Pasamos alrededor de tres horas sentados frente a la PC, horas en las cuales ni siquiera tomé el mouse ya que mi hermanito no me lo cedía de ninguna manera, con miedo de que yo perdiera su partida (en la cual invertía 5 horas diarias)

- ¡HIKARI! - me gritó mi abuela desde la sala – Se terminó la leche. ¿Puedes ir a comprarla?

- ¡Ya va! – contesté gritando, cuando el tarro de pintura que estaba sobre el escritorio cayó sobre mí, ensuciando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Bien… ahora necesitaba conseguir otra ropa y en la casa de mi abuela no había ropa para mí. Entonces recordé que en mi mochila estaba guardada una muda extra. El problema era que sólo tenía ropas masculinas.

¡TODO ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MÍ!

Rápidamente corrí al baño y me cambié. Luego, como un soplido, pasé prácticamente volando al lado de mis familiares. Apenas pisé la calle me puse la clásica gorra que suelo usar.

En eso, un sonidito llama mi atención. Quité mi celular de un bolsillo del pantalón y me encontré con esto:

"_Hola, Neru ¡Mira lo que encontré! Un reportaje sobre los accesorios dorados y…"_

- Eliminado. Esta Neru…

Me coloqué los auriculares y comencé a oír a una de mis bandas favoritas: "Vocaloid". Integrada por los geniales Miku Hatsune, Kaiko Sinoh, Rin y Len Kagamine, Luke Megara y Gumiya Megpoid.

Me encontraba tarareando "Black Vow", de los Kagamine, cuando noté que ya estaba frente al almacén.

Mi anterior maestra de danza, Koto Fuuga, vivía al lado del almacén, así que la saludé como si nada.

- Hola… Vits-san?

Asentí, sin notar porque ella tenía una expresión sorprendida. Creo que recordé algo tarde que estaba vestida como un chico… "Atención: 0"

Entré al local con una sonrisita nerviosa. Tomé un cartón de leche y las coloqué en el mostrador mientras pagaba con el dinero que me habían dado en casa.

Caminaba cerca de una plaza (no la plaza a la cual fui con Rei y Rinto) cuando algo grande y tibio impactó en mi espalda. En pocos instantes estaba tendida en el suelo con Iroha sobre mí.

Cuando la neko se movió, simplemente un milímetro, salí corriendo como si de eso dependiera mi vida mientras murmuraba palabras en un idioma inventado.

Luego noté algo, había traído algo de dinero en los bolsillos y ahora que no vería más a mis amigas podría hacer algo que siempre quise.

Legué a casa sudando y dejé la leche sobre la mesa para luego desaparecer en dirección a la peluquería.

…..

Día siguiente.

Desperté de nuevo a las seis… uff, esta vez no puedo juzgar al sol.

Me había cortado el cabello bien corto, con unos mechones que enmarcaban mi rostro y algo desmechado. Parecía el típico chico animé.

Debía ir al colegio nuevo a inscribirme. Pete iría a la tarde con mi má, pero los alumnos de secundaria debían inscribirse a la mañana temprano. Por una vez, tuve envidia de mi hermano por estar en primaria. Mi consuelo es que el año que viene entra a la secundaria… ¡Y SUFRIRÁ! Bien, ni tan así. Que aproveche ahora.

Me levanté de mi cama, viendo a la cama de mi hermano que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. No sé si lo mencioné antes, pero Pete y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

Llegué al colegio algo cansada, bostezando y balbuceando cosas como "Waaahh ¡Qué sueño!" o "El próximo año me inscribó a la tarde en sexto año de primaria"

Entré al colegio, que era grande y con muchos espacios al aire libre. Me senté en un banco junto a otros chicos y chicas. Revisé en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Sí, tenía conmigo todos los documentos necesarios para inscribirme.

Llegó mi turno, entonces entré en un salón para inscribirme.

- Nombre… - me dijo una chica de cabello largo.

- Hikari Beatrice Sanjou Vits – contesté.

La mujer me miró por un instante: - ¿Hikari no es un nombre extraño para un chico?

Yo la miré sin comprender. Ahora creo que fui un tonto… ¡lo siento! Una tonta.

- Supongo – contesté sin prestar atención a lo que dijo.

Comprensión: 0

Me hicieron algunas preguntas más y me anotaron en la lista. Estaría en el octavo grado sección "A".

Me encontraba pensando sobre como haría para pedir que me permitieran usar el pantalón de los chicos en lugar de la falda del uniforme femenino (la cual era extremadamente corta, como en los mangas) cuando la secretaria me pregunto: - ¿Qué talle quieres el uniforme?

- "P" – Contesté, entonces me dio el uniforme masculino en las manos. ¿Por qué me lo daba? No entendía.

Uso de la capacidad para pensar: 0

Ahora comprendo que todas esas veces en las cuales quité un "0" fueron porque no noté que los demás… creen que soy un chico.

Quizás deba revisar mis funciones cerebrales antes de iniciar las clases.

Me estaba retirando cuando vi algo… inesperado.

Iroha, Yukari, Neru y Merli con los uniformes femeninos de mi nuevo colegio…. ¡QUÉ RAYOS PASA!

Esto no significa nada bueno.

**Bien, aquí la actualización. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Haruka Hagaren: Creo que tú eres la buena persona. Muchas gracias enserio por brindarme tu apoyo y opinar eso de las tomboys… gracias tambiés por haber dejado el primer review aquí, me haces feliz.**

**DianisMarkagamine: Hola . Un gusto escribir para personas a las cuales les gusta una historia. Espero verte más de seguido por aquí. (y no se si eres tú o otro administrador pero el cap que me pediste para "Mi otro yo" lo subiré en breve)**

**Un gusto que les guste.**

**Con amor**

**Hikari… o Kai. Como quieran.**


End file.
